


'Tis the Season

by lizardwriter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura convinces Carmilla to go drunk Christmas caroling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://sikacasondrapintagast.tumblr.com/post/133628073843/blakesmilitia-im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas) prompt list and written for [kathistrike](http://kathiestrike.tumblr.com/) for the 2015 Carmilla Secret Santa. Merry Christmas!

“No.”

“But there will be alcohol! Hence the ‘drunk’ part of the drunk caroling!”

Carmilla stared Laura down, unamused. She was NOT going to give in, no matter how adorable Laura looked with that little pout on her lips and the crinkle in her nose.

“Come on,” Laura pleaded. “You have to admit the campus could use a little cheer after the demon snowman incident.” Laura shuddered at the far too recent memory.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “What this campus needs is less idiots meddling in things they don’t understand and to move past this damn holiday.”

“It needs a little holiday spirit put back into the holiday,” Laura argued sullenly, reminding Carmilla vaguely of a child stomping their foot in an effort to get their own way.

“Careful how loudly you say ‘holiday spirit’. There was a slight issue with one a few years ago.”

Laura sighed and stepped towards Carmilla, reaching out her fingers to trail along the hem of Carmilla’s shirt before wrapping the fabric around her fingers and tugging Carmilla towards her. “Pleeeease? For me?” Laura asked, looking up at Carmilla and batting her eyes.

 _Good try,_ Carmilla thought. “Still, no.”

Laura’s lower lip jutted out in another pout.

She really was adorable when she did that. Carmilla stepped forward letting a sultry half-smile tug on the corners of her lips. “How about instead of going out and drinking, we just have some drinks right here where there are plenty of convenient comfortable flat surfaces and nobody will protest when I start to undress you,” Carmilla suggested, leaning down to plant a tender kiss on the corner of Laura’s mouth.

Laura crossed her arms over her chest and continued to pout. “Not the same.”

Carmilla placed a kiss on Laura’s jaw and grinned against her skin when Laura tilted her head back to accommodate her, even though she was still being stubborn about the caroling thing. “Why not, cupcake?” Carmilla murmured, peppering kisses along Laura’s jawline.

“Because we won’t be singing carols and spreading cheer!” Laura insisted, though she uncrossed her arms as Carmilla reached up to tug her Hufflepuff scarf open to give her better access to Laura’s throat. Laura’s hands came to rest on Carmilla’s elbows, and she hummed in approval as Carmilla grazed her teeth against her pulse point before soothing the skin with a slow lick.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m pretty sure I can make you sing, sweetheart,” Carmilla promised, her voice growing husky. She placed slow, wet kisses down Laura’s throat.

“Carmilla!” Laura groaned, and Carmilla was mildly impressed to note that she still sounded mildly scolding. Of course, the small whimper that escaped her lips a moment later when Carmilla licked back up her throat and she sucked just for a moment at her pulse point again undermined that tone quite a bit.

“Mmmm?” Carmilla hummed, letting her lips travel back along Laura’s jawline before slipping her fingers through Laura’s silky hair and pulling her in for a demanding kiss.

Laura moaned into her mouth, then tore her lips away and gave Carmilla a gentle shove back. “Carm! Later!”

Carmilla glowered. Why was Laura being so stubborn about this? Carmilla heard a shuffling noise from outside the door and realization struck. She sighed heavily. “The dimwit squad is already outside the door waiting for us, aren’t they?”

Laura at least had the decency to look slightly guilty. “Sort of.”

“I never had a choice, did I?”

“It’s gonna be fun!” Laura enthused with a slight bounce.

Carmilla groaned. “I hate Christmas.”

Laura pushed up onto her toes and pressed a quick kiss to Carmilla’s cheek. “That’s the spirit!”

\--

Carmilla glared. Danny looked far too smug, like she was on the verge of laughing at her. “I’m doing this against my will,” Carmilla muttered.

Danny didn’t look remotely convinced.

LaFontaine patted her on the arm with a barely contained smirk on their face. “You are SO whipped, Fangs.”

Carmilla let out a small snarl. “Just give me a flask.”

LaFontaine grinned and produced a silver flask from a large pocket in their coat. “There’s a little O+ mixed in with the whiskey for you.”

“Now you’re talking,” Carmilla murmured appreciatively. She unscrewed the lid and took a long swig.

Danny was definitely stifling a laugh now, and Carmilla was not amused.

“Just because there’s blood in here, doesn’t mean I won’t bite one of you if this gets too unbearable,” Carmilla warned, giving Danny a pointed look.

Danny stiffened and narrowed her eyes.

“Carm,” Laura scolded, placing her hand in the small of Carmilla’s back.

Carmilla relented. “All right, let’s get this over with.”

“Here’s the song list,” Perry said, handing Carmilla and Laura each a sheet of laminated cardstock.

Carmilla didn’t bother looking at it before tucking it into the back pocket of her jeans. Laura studied it as she linked her arm through Carmilla’s.

“We’re starting with the more upbeat carols. Things like ‘Deck the Halls’ and ‘Jingle Bells’. We also have ‘Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel’ in that first block,” Perry explained.

Carmilla smirked as LaFontaine shot Perry a grin and wrapped their arm around her waist.

“We’ll gradually move to slower, quieter songs as it gets later, and, of course, we’ll end with ‘Silent Night’. Everyone got it?” Perry concluded, looking around expectantly.

Danny, LaFontaine, and Laura nodded, and Kirsch said, “Woah, totally well-thought-out.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Let’s get a move on.”

\--

This was so stupid. They’d had four doors shut in their faces and they’d acquired a small group of followers, the majority of whom Carmilla was sure was mocking them, so far on their trek across campus. The only good parts were the alcohol and the way that it was so cold that Laura kept snuggling further into her side.

Then again, the cold meant that everyone tried to huddle closer together, and Carmilla was not so thrilled with the way that the Jolly Redheaded Giant and the Oversized Labrador kept bumping into her.

(And, honestly, she didn’t know how Laura didn’t realize that they were hooking up. They reeked of each other and they were far from subtle in the way they kept making eyes at each other. Danny had even stopped protesting when Kirsch called her a “hottie”.)

“You should try strip caroling!” some Neanderthal from the group trailing them called.

“Yeah show a little skin!” another joined in.

Carmilla wanted to turn and possibly eat one of the idiots, but Laura’s arm tightened around her own. Sure, she could have easily pulled away, but Laura was giving her that look that said “DON’T!” even though Carmilla could tell from the tension in her shoulders that she was tempted to give those Stone Age losers a piece of her mind.

In the end, neither of them had to, because Kirsch and Danny turned as one as the next sexist, insensitive comment rang out. Kirsch turned with a, “Whoa! Not cool, bro!” Unfortunately for the idiot who had made the comment, he was close enough that Danny opted to give him a little holiday spirit in the form of grabbing his ear, yanking and twisting it with a forced smile on her face and a “Merry Christmas to you,” said through clenched teeth. To everyone around, it sounded an awful lot like “Fuck you!”

Carmilla felt a little bit better about the whole affair after that.

\--

Okay, maybe drunk caroling wasn’t THAT stupid. Carmilla was even willing to go so far as to say it was mildly amusing, what with the lyrics that Kirsch, Danny, and LaFontaine were coming up with now that they were no longer sober enough to recall the correct ones.

Perry was apparently a lightweight, so she had given up attempting to coral the lewd verses. Besides, the guys at the frat house had really seemed to appreciate their rendition of “I’m Dreaming of a Naked Christmas”. It had gotten them their biggest round of applause yet.

And, okay, maybe the warm tingling from the buzz she had going was affecting her opinion of the night, just slightly. The warm tingling from Laura’s hand where it had slipped around her waist and up under her shirt was definitely making everything more pleasant as well. There was also the whispered promise accompanied by a slight nip to her earlobe a few stops ago of some private Christmas cheer happening when they got back to their room if Carmilla actually joined in and sang a few songs.

It was nice to have something to look forward to at the end of the night.

\--

“SILENT NIGHT! HOLY NIGHT! ALL IS CALM! ALL IS BRIGHT!”

“Nothing calm about the way you’re singing it, Fangs,” LaFontaine interrupted with a grin.

Carmilla glared, but carried on belting it out anyway. And okay, maybe they were more yelling than singing at this point, but she didn’t really care. Her flask was disappointingly empty, but her head felt light and her body felt warm.

(Of course, that might have partially been because her girlfriend was a bit of a handsy drunk. She definitely hadn’t minded the sloppy trail of kisses down her throat as they had walked to their last stop for the night, even if they had stumbled over each other’s feet a few times on the way.)

“SLEEP IN HEAVENLY PEEEAAAAACE! SLEEEEEP IN HEEAAAAAVENLY PEACE!”

“What’s the next verse?” Danny mumbled.

“There’s another verse?” Kirsch asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

“SILENT NIGHT! HOLY NIGHT!” Carmilla sang.

“No, that’s not right. That’s the first verse,” Danny interrupted.

“All the verses start with that,” Carmilla replied snidely, before continuing, “SHEPHERDS QUAKE AT THE SIGHT!”

“Of a vampire singing Christmas carols,” Danny muttered.

Carmilla glared, but kept going.

“You HAVE gotten pretty into the spirit there, Fangs,” LaFontaine said in a brief pause between lines.

Carmilla finished the verse and paused, realization dawning on her slowly. She turned narrowed eyes on the dimwit squad. “None of you are ever going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Nope,” LaFontaine assured her as Danny and Perry shook their heads.

“They’re all drunk. Maybe they won’t remember,” Laura murmured in her ear, her hot breath sending an excited shiver through Carmilla.

“It’ll be hard to forget Carmilla singing ‘Good King Wenceslas’ in different voices.”

“Just because none of the rest of you knew all the words,” Carmilla grumbled.

“Isn’t there still another verse of Silent Night?” Perry asked, brows furrowed and eyes slightly glazed.

“Nope. I’m done,” Carmilla replied, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

“Come on. Sing it,” Laura urged, but Carmilla shook her head.

Laura pushed up onto her toes and pressed a wet kiss to Carmilla’s cheek, then she moved her lips to Carmilla’s ear. “Please? I’ll make it worth your while.” Laura sucked Carmilla’s earlobe into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it before letting it go with a wet pop.

Carmilla didn’t hesitate. “SILENT NIGHT! HOLY NIGHT!”

Carmilla heard LaFontaine mutter, “Whipped!” but she’d get them back for it later. Right now she didn’t care.

\--

Laura stifled a yawn as Carmilla fumbled with the lock to their room.

“Oh, no, cupcake. You’ve got promises to make good on.”

Laura gave her a lazy grin. “Don’t worry. I’ve got energy for _that_.”

Carmilla finally managed to get the door unlocked and shoved it open, taking Laura’s hand and dragging her in behind her. She turned to face her as soon as the door was shut behind them. “Glad to hear it,” she said, curling her fingers around the ends of Laura’s scarf and tugging her towards her. “I’m feeling suddenly lacking in the holiday spirit, and you’re the only one who can fix it.” Carmilla touched her forehead to Laura’s.

“ _Suddenly_ lacking?” Laura questioned.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes and pinched Laura’s side, eliciting a small squeal from her that only served to put a smile on Carmilla’s face.

“Well, let me see what I can do,” Laura murmured against her lips. She leaned in slowly pressed their lips together.

Carmilla let the tender kiss linger for a moment, relishing the way a tingling heat spread through her, starting at her lips and flowing through her face and down through her body. It was all Laura. Only Laura.

Dammit, she’d waited far long enough tonight.

With a low growl she deepened the kiss while her fingers began to swiftly undress Laura.

“Somebody’s eager,” Laura teased, though Carmilla could hear the excited racing of her heart and feel the way her skin warmed under her touch.

Carmilla pulled back just enough to look Laura in the eyes as her fingers worked at the button to Laura’s pants, and grinned. “Merry Christmas to me.”

Laura laughed and pulled her back into a kiss as her pants slid down her legs. “And me,” she mumbled against Carmilla’s lips.

 


End file.
